Keep Away
by MushM12
Summary: Spots having trouble keeping Mute with him, she wants to leave him and everything she knows. He wants her with him, but so does her uncle. Can Spot save her, if she doesnt want to be saved? All she wants is to be free.


**A/N: okay I do not own newsies, but I do own Mute blah blah bah…**

**Okay so I had this songfic called Danger-Keep away slipknot but kept deleting it. So I re-did the whole thing. And this time it's with Spot instead of Knife. So now its not really based off a song... **

**Oh yeah and please excuse any spelling mistakes or any sentences that dont make sense. My proof reader ****The Mayor's Daughter**** is currently out of town **

I walked into the Brooklyn Lodging house soaking wet from the rain, everybody had gone to Manhattan, for a party Jack Kelly was throwing. But I new Mute wouldn't be going, and I couldn't leave her alone, who knows what she might do. As I made my way up the stairs to the bunkroom, I could hear sobbing, I sighed to myself before I opened the door, not ready for what I was about to see.

Mute was sitting on the floor, crossed legged, with her back turned to me. She didn't hear me come in and I quietly walked up behind her. I knew she sensed my presence but she wasn't startled. She looked up at me, her face was wet from crying. I noticed she had her hand wrapped around her wrist tightly. I felt the color drained from my face as I went white with horror, I thought I was going to throw up. I quickly walked around her, and knelt down on my knees. I went to grab her arm but she pulled it away from me.

"Nooooo…" she cried, shaking her head violently, which caused some of her dark brown hair to stick to her tear streaked face.

"Ya have ta let me see Mute, I need ta help you." I said caringly. I went for her hand again but this time she didn't pull away. I lifted her hand from her wrist. There were three deep gashes going across her inner arm and they were bleeding badly. "what did ya do, love…" I said not really needing or wanting an answer, because I already new. I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom and sat her on top of a sink. She was still sobbing. I cleaned off the blood from her wrist and hands, and wrapped the wounds tightly. When I was done, I took her up stairs to my room and laid her down; the sobbing had stopped but she still had silent tears running down cheeks and she wouldn't face me, she was ashamed that I had found her like that…again.

"You need ta talk ta me Mute, I want ta help yah'." I said.

"you wouldn't undahstand." She whispered.

"Then make me!" I was getting a little irritated, but I calmed my self down. "Your not alone Mute, ya know that." I reassured her.

"Then why do I feel so alone?" she asked me, she was still refusing to face me, and that angered me.

"Your not the only one that feels alone in this world Mute!" I saw her body tense up when I yelled at her, but I didn't care. "Probably every kid in this fucking lodging house has lost their families or have been abandoned! They feel the same way you do."

I cursed myself in my head for raising my voice at her, now I wasn't going to get her to tell me anything, not that she would have opened up to me much anyway

"So yah gonna talk to me or what?" I asked hopefully. She didn't answer me, so I started to walk to the door.

"I can't stop it." She began. I stopped and slowly made my way back to my seat on the bed, she turned around and looked at me. "I can't stop it, and its gonna kill me Spot! its gonna kill me!" she sobbed. She got out of the bed and climbed into my lap, and I cradled her in my arms like a child as she cried in my chest. "shhh, its ok Mute, its ok." I soothed. "Why do you do this to yourself ?" I asked when she had calmed down some.

"I don't know Spot, it just makes me feel better, like all my worries are being washed away, I guess I do it sometimes just to make sure I'm real, it helps me focus on the pain on my wrist and not the pain inside, I always feel like a part of me is missing.. and two pieces of one thing aren't good apart, only together." what she was saying scared me to death, I cant stand seeing her unhappy, it breaks my heart.

"Spot?" she asked.

"Ya Mute?" I answered

"Do you love me?" I tightened my grip around her and gave her a kiss.

"How could I not?"

"No ones ever loved me before…no one's ever cared" she was tracing her finger up and down my red suspenders, she seemed to be off in her own little world.

"I love you." i whispered.

She looked up at me, she looked…hurt?

"You shouldn't," I scrunched my brow in confusion. "Cause pretty soon, ill be gone, and there wont be anything left for you to love." I shook my head.

"Don't say that. You aren't going anywhere. You're staying here with me where you belong." I couldn't let her go; I wanted to hold her forever.

"but I have to go, I cant keep living like this, all I think about is ending my life, and then when I do…ill be fine, no more worry, I wont have to care that I never had a family, or that I haven't had a full stomach in my whole life, ill be free. I wont have to be scared anymore. I wont have to be scared of _him_."

_Him._ It wasn't like her to mention _him_ with out me waking her up from a nightmare. It was always the same one too, and she would tell it so vividly... He would find her living here; with me. We would be asleep in my bed, he would sneak in our room and slit my throat, and then…he would…he would _rape_ her. _Again. And again. And again_. In _our_ room. _My_ room. While I was laying there _dead._ Unable to help her. I felt my stomach turn just thinking about it.

_He_ of course was her Uncle. Disgusting, yes? She doesn't think he's her real uncle though, but then again, I'm sure she would tell herself anything to make the situation even just a little bit better.

"I will never let him get you. I would kill him if he ever found you; he can't take you from me. God himself does not have the power to take you from my arms. Cause I will always find a way to keep you here with me." I promised her.

"We'll see." Is all she said, before she drifted off to sleep in my arms.

**A/n: was it okay? Lame? Good? Bad? Sorry it was so short, but I'm not sure what I think of this. But if I get enough reviews ill prolly continue it. It'll prolly only be three to five chapters long though.**

**Review! Review! Review! Please?**


End file.
